Original Sin
by mischief-monkey
Summary: Original Sin is hereditary, as life passes from them to all their descendants, so does original sin. "A bad tree bears a bad fruit."  G02 5927


**Title: Original Sin**

**Fandom: Katekyo Hitman Reborn!**

**Pairing: GiottoxG, GokuderaxTsuna**

**Genre: Romance**

**Status: Oneshot**

**Warning: Shameless smut, un-beta'd**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story and I'm not making any money. Katekyo Hitman Reborn! belongs to Amano Akira-sensei. **

**Original Sin**

A smirk split Giotto's face, a wicked slant of the lips, almost malevolent as he gazed at his lover. The pink haired man laid slack on the bed, half his body snuggled under thick covers while his upper body is adorned with a thin shirt belonging to the blond. The bedside lamp glowed dimly, illuminating his tattooed face, obviously having fallen asleep as he waited for the blond's return.

Shrugging off his suit, Giotto made his way to his lover with long, quick strides, unbuttoning his own dress shirt. He crawls on the bed, the mattress dipping as he moved under the red velvet blankets. Carefully, he straddles his lover's hips, peppering butterfly kisses on the pinket's pale neck. Deft hands unbuttoning the thin shirt as he trailed his lips across the exposed skin, sucking on a pert nipple.

The sleeping man stirred awake, moaning softly as he opened his eyes to reveal the blond.

"Ah! Primo!" He blushed furiously, suddenly flustered over the affectionate wake-up call.

Orange eyes warmed gently, glimmering as he saw his lover. "You were waiting for me?"

His lover nodded demurely, the blush never leaving his face.

That same smirk split the blond's face. "Then welcome me home, _mio amore._"

Dainty hands reached for the blond's neck, bringing his face closer to the pinket. Slowly, he presses his lips against Giotto, moaning at the intimate contact.

"Welcome home, _mio amore._"

**~::pOq::~**

The silveret stood frozen across the room, face flushing a deep red as his eyes widen in astonishment at seeing the brunet's state of undress. His lover's creamy legs adorned with sheer white stockings, attached to a ribboned garter complete with a pair of white lacy panties. To top off the titillating outfit, a white middle corset was fastened tightly across his torso. He gulps, feeling his pants tighten uncomfortably.

A smirk split Tsuna's face, his caramel eyes dancing in mischief as he locked eyes with his lover. With a devious pout, he shifts he eyes, a pink blush grazing his cheeks.

"Gokudera-kun you're staring…"

"AH!" The silveret snaps, bowing his whole torso. "Forgive me, Tenth!"

"No, Gokudera-kun!" Tsuna shakes his head, moving to the edge of the bed, discreetly spreading his gartered legs. He blushes again, diverting his eyes. "I've been waiting for you…"

"AH! I'm sorry, Tenth!" Again, the silveret bows, flustered beyond belief.

"Won't you come here, Gokudera-kun?" His caramel eyes pleaded, corals lips shaped in a vampish pout as he gestured in front of him. Not one to deny his boss anything, Gokudera scrambled to make his way between the opened legs, blushing furiously.

Without another word, Tsuna linked his fingers in the silveret's belt loop, pulling the other man towards him. He raises his head, caramel eyes locking with emerald eyes. "Won't you greet me, Hayato?"

His lover nods, determined not to upset his Tenth anymore. He covers the coral lips with his own in a gentle kiss.

"I'm home, Tsuna."

**~::pOq::~**

The pink haired man bit his lips, hands flying to his mouth in order to keep his cries in. His eyes are shut, head thrashing side to side as his body trembles from pleasure. He arches his back, offering his naked flesh to his lover like a common whore.

Giotto chuckles, endeared by his right-hand man's bashfulness even at this stage of their love making. He reaches for the other's arms, pinning it above the headboard as he bows his lips against the other's ears. He nuzzles the pink hair, his tongue trailing at the sensitive skin.

"Let me hear you, _mio amore._" He sucks on a column of pale neck. "Let me know how good I make you feel."

Screams and wails of pleasure erupted from those bruised lips, unwilling to disappoint his Primo.

**~::pOq::~**

The silver-haired man is panting, a hand fastened over his mouth to keep his moans from erupting. A furious blush never leaving his face as he gazed at his lover. His free hand twitches, clutching at the sheets.

Tsuna hollowed his cheeks, relaxing his throat he bobbed his head up and down, sucking zealously on his right-hand man's cock. He moans deeply, the sound vibrating, causing the silveret to hiss in pleasure. He releases the engorged prick from his mouth, looking up at his lover through thick lashes. His tiny hands pumping the wet member.

"Won't you let me hear you, Hayato?" Those caramel eyes pleaded, lips bruised and raw. "Is it because I'm no good?"

"NO!" Gokudera shakes his head vigorously, hands grasping at Tsuna's thin shoulders. "Tsuna is the best!"

Those caramel eyes gleamed, satisfied with the other's response. He takes one hand off his shoulder, wrapping his mouth around pianist fingers. He laves his tongue around the long digits.

"AH! Tsuna!" Gokudera panicked, not knowing what to do.

"Hayato," Tsuna moaned, pulling the slick fingers to his entrance. He lets the digits press on his hole, mewling. "Won't you…?"

With a determined nod, his guardian plunged his fingers in the brunet, stretching and scissoring his entrance. Tsuna moaned loudly, pushing his hips on the long digits. He fastens his mouth on his lover's cock, purring happily as his lover erupted in grunts of pleasure.

**~::pOq::~**

"Please... Together..!" He begged, panting heavily under the his lover. "Fill me, _mio amore!_"

"Not yet, _mio amore._" The blond licked up his spine, his breath sending chills down up and down his back. "This is too good."

"But…!" He shakes his head, arching his back to his lover. "I'm cumming…!"

_"Then cum." _His lover thrusted in him deeply, his pace unrelenting.

His muscles gave in, falling to his forearms, Giotto's grip on his hips the only thing keeping him elevated. He just came for the second time, his whole body tingling in the aftermath of orgasm as his entrance clenched at the blond's member. He feels the other slow his thrusts, and he moans appreciatively at the merciful gesture.

Before long, his lover set a new pace. His thrusts quick and powerful, carnal and primitive.

**~::pOq::~**

"Tsuna!" He moans, a thin sheet of sweat trickling down his pale body. He wraps his arms around his lover in a bruising grip, mouth latched onto the naked torso as he littered the sun-kissed skin with love bites.

"Hayato!" His lover arched his his back, bouncing fiercely on his lap. The brunet crushes their lips in a sloppy kiss, chest heaving as he continues to pant heavily. "Please don't stop!"

He tackles the small brunet to the bed, and plunges his cock deep inside his lover. He lifts the gartered legs to his shoulders, laving his tongue on the creamy thighs. His thrust unrelenting, lost to his own carnal lust.

"It's good!" His lover screamed, his body thrashing in pleasure. The sound of skin slapping skin droned out from his lover's wails. "Don't ever stop, Hayato…!"

**~::pOq::~**

G laid sprawled on top his lover, body lax and unable to move. His throat felt dry, horse and raw from screaming. His head buzzed with dizziness and he didn't dare fathom how he ended up n this position. He feels strong fingers run through his hair, massaging his scalp.

"You're beautiful like this." Giotto whispers, kissing the pinket's temple.

The Storm Guardian tried to croak out a small respond, but his voice gave before he could pronounce a syllable.

"Thirsty?" The blond chuckles and his lover could only nod, hazy pink eyes gazing at him in appreciation. With a smirk, he sips on the bottled water, filling his mouth with the cool liquid. He bents his head forward, pressing his lips to the archer as he let the water pour in his lover's mouth.

"Better?" Giotto smirked, orange eyes sparkling. The pinket managed a shy blush as he nodded. "Good, it's time for round two."

The blond crushed their mouths together, his tongue slipping past the full lips. His hands clutched at the other's bottom, squeezing at the ample globes of flesh.

"Primo!"

**~::pOq::~**

Tsuna stumbled around the bed, leaning back on the headboard. He catches his breath, a satisfied smile etched on his face. Butterflies swirling in his belly as he saw the love bites ob his gartered legs. He stretches his arms, gesturing for his lover to come to him.

"I'm so sorry, Tenth!" Gokudera bowed his head, almost in tears as he kneeled in front of the brunet. "I should learn how to control myself better!"

"No, Hayato." He shakes his head, smiling at his guardian. "I wanted it."

"But!" The silver haired teen looked at him, barium green eyes filled with remorse. He points at the bruises littering his Tenth's body. "I was too rough! I shouldn't have done all that! Please forgive me!"

"You're so cute, Hayato!" Tsuna giggled, trailing butterfly kisses along the pale chest. Gokudera blushed, reminded of his nudity.

"The cute one is the Tenth!" He blurts out.

The Vongola smirked, those caramel eyes twinkling. He peered at the younger male beneath thick lashes. The brunet pressed their lips together in a sweet kiss, his tongue entangling with the others in an intimate dance. He takes the other's hand and places it on his ass, coaxing him to squeeze the supple flesh as he rubs his erection on his lover's thigh. "Then Hayato wouldn't mind if we do it again?"

"Tenth!"


End file.
